


The Odd Hab-Couple

by Smok3dToyst



Series: Sparklings IDW Verse [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ghosts, Mental Health Issues, Random Access Memories, Repressed Memories, Strained Friendships, Unfortunate Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smok3dToyst/pseuds/Smok3dToyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kamikaze makes a fool out of himself in the background, Spinout's two closest friends ask the question that's been bugging them for megacycles. Why be roomates with the former-headmaster shelled crazy mech?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Hab-Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Felis Convoy, Intimidator Magnus, Bedlam, and Solace are copyright CavalierConvoy.  
> Spinout and Kamikaze are my own creations for CavalierConvoy's Sparkling G1/IDW Alternate Universe.  
> This is one of a series of drabbles I'm writing to help flesh out my contributions to the universe.

It was the loud pop of a force-field imploding on itself that first caught the bots at the table's attention. As they turned to face the noise, they could hear the exclaim of Bedlam's success alongside the laughter of their stranger friend. The sea-foam and gray car-former known as Kamikaze had been knocked down by a jump-kick from the younger sparkling.  
Quite by his own intent though the action was, it was another quirk that Kamikaze had shown in their time knowing him. An obsession with human culture that had cultivated in the self-imposed title of "Kamen Hunter". The name had left most amused... except for Ratchet. Nonetheless, Kamikaze had grown attracted to the idea of a 'Hunter Kick' being used in combat. Despite Bedlam's much younger age, they were one of the few people willing to indulge Kamikaze in his experiment.  
An experiment that seemed quite successful, at least in Intimidator's eyes as Kami and Bedlam exchanged high fives before the larger bot pushed himself to his feet. Still, it begged the question that he proposed over to the other larger bot that shared the table with himself and Felis. "Spinout... how should I put this... you can be quite delicate when it comes to tension. He's your habitat suite-mate, how do you...?" He started to inquire before being interrupted by his younger brother.  
"I think what Tim is trying to ask is, why haven't you asked for a different roommate? He can be a turbo-fox in the hen house level of glitch at times." Felis interjected, resting his chin on his hands. It was a question that interested himself. Especially after the number of times Kamikaze had attempted his patented 'hunter kick' on the larger Heavy. It always startled Spinout enough to activate his outlier ability inherited from his coder.  
Waspinator had always been a modular sort of transformer. Always capable of pulling himself together after a scuffle. In Spinout's case, the additional armor inherited from Tankor was just as modular... and highly launch-able due to his energon reserves. It had proven an effective technique in simulations, he couldn't deny that... But it was still a matter of the potentially zombie mech taking advantage of his friend's anxiety.  
"Yes, well... that." Tim replied with a nod to his brother. "It's not like you didn't have... options. You don't annoy that many people. I worry he takes advantage of you sometimes. It's not good, it's not something I think Mom would have to explain to her old friend if it gets too bad. Tankor sent you on the ship to get away from conflict, didn't he?" It was a half truth. With all that had been found out about the insecticon swarm that rendered Cybertron uninhabitable for a time, it just wasn't safe for insecticon spawns on Cybertron.  
Which amazed him to find out that there were still a few left behind on Cybertron, once the ship was able to regain communications. Apparently Bombshell was not as dead as expected, though not for long. What little spawn he had left behind were left under Ironhide's protection, at least that part of the equation was a good thing in his opinion. The old mech needed something to focus on now that the fighting was over and he had proven himself a worthy caregiver to the young mechs. Tim noted to himself to check on the older mech and sparklings the next time they were on cybertron.  
Spinout looked back from the two nut jobs on the floor, about to speak up when he heard the sound of fluid pattering out of a can. Looking down, he was surprised to find a much smaller dune buggy sparkling gently watering his 'pet' potted piece of cybertronian plant life. He smiled and patted her head, Solace was one of the few members of the crew he could trust around his pet project. "Just a little bit Solace, Mr Whiskers had a wee bit of engex a little earlier so we don't want to overfeed him, alright?" He explained, still amused by the younger one's pet name for his plant.  
He did have to admit the name made some sense but none that a casual viewer would notice. It was softly, almost invisibly covered with tiny nano-fibers not unlike the hair folicle she had named it after. Solace looked up with a small smile and a nod as she set down the can carefully. "Can I take him for a walk? I think he could use some air." She asked softly in response.  
This led to a raised eye-ridge from the other two at the table, but Spinout's quick glare resolved the issue. It was rare to see their friend show such conviction and backbone, but who were they to judge? "Yes, as long as you keep it away from Bedlam dear. I promised your coder I would keep it out of their mouth." He still didn't get Artemis's panic over the last time he had left Bedlam alone with the plant. He had apprenticed with Ratchet long enough to know that the older femme had put much worse concoctions through her own system.  
A little plant life was nothing compared to Nightmare Fuel or weapons-grade Nucleon. Solace nodded in response as she picked up the small pot carefully with trained digits,walking over to the edge of the table and climbing down Spinout's front. He chuckled for a moment as she wandered off, even as he turned back to the others.  
"Look, I know he can be a Son of a Whirl sometimes... but can you blame him? The mech barely understands what it's like to be us, most of his understanding of what it's like to be online comes from a completely different species with a completely different social structure. He's only like this when he's out and about on the ship, alone it's a different matter." He explains in a deadpan fashion, even as shouts of encouragement can be heard in the background. Whirl had heard about what the two maniacs had done and joined them on the floor, wanting to see it for himself. "And case in point doesn't help either."  
"How different? Talking about the times he gets real silent?" Felis asked with a curious head-tilt. "I've noticed that sometimes, he kind of trails off and just follows us around. I didn't think it was that regular a situation." It was true, Kami was a talker at times. It wouldn't be so bad if not for the fact he got easily flustered by no one but Swerve and Cavalier understanding what he was talking about. Though when he thought about it, it seemed like it was just a way for his friend to keep his calm. He would talk more to fill any uncomfortable silence then any real conveyance of knowledge.  
Tim just tilted his head in response, watching Spinout. Of the three, Tim was the only one he was sure knew how close to the truth Spinout's declaration was. Everyone else had written Kamikaze as a drunken one night stand between Brainstorm and Sunstreaker... but he had access to the real paperwork on his origins. Something seemed to click as he glanced back at Kamikaze successfully being "kicked" again by Bedlam. Whirl was whooping and cheering at the concept, amused by his sparkling's antics even though he had no idea Kamikaze was his.  
It wasn't the first time he had seen this happen. It wouldn't be the last, he was horrified to realize internally. "He doesn't play up his cybertronian roots as much in private... does he?" He asked sympathetically as he turned his attention back to Spinout. "This is the equivalent of a human seeking family approval."  
Spinout nods in response. "Yes... Rung has been helping him sort it out but... well. It can be hard. He sees how some of the rest of the crew acts and it gives him ideas. When we're alone in the hab suite... he gets silent. Even a bit existensial at times, but I think he needs the stability I can provide as a hab-mate. Considering what the Insecticons did to..." He pauses for a moment, conflicted.  
He wasn't sure how much of what Kami had told him in private was his to tell. But there was certainly other reasons he did not get along with Sunstreaker. And one of them was his little pet Bob which reminded Kami too much of Bombshell. "... It's healthy for him. I'm helping him, it's all I need to say on the matter. Just don't make a big deal of it, ok? He's no more broken then half the crew on this ship. We just need to be there for him as a friend."  
Felis nodded in response, rubbing his chin. It was a fair request to make especially with how calm Spinout was about the situation. He would be so much more jittery if he was trying to lie to them, not that he would think such things of the Heavy. "Alright Spinout... but if you need more he-... if he needs more help, don't be afraid to tell us. You don't have to be the only one helping him, he's our friend too." He responded with a kind tone. It relieved him a little bit to know that this one potential problem was only that... a -potential- problem, not an actual one.  
Tim added his own two cents. "Indeed... keep us in the loop. He's so much younger then some of us but he doesn't look it. For all that knowledge he has... it doesn't help with his current form. We'll look out for him. You know we will."  
Spinout nodded in response. "I know... and thanks guys. I really appreciate it."


End file.
